The Grass is Always Greener
by vegetaspixie
Summary: Vegeta gets amnesia and acts... NICE! What will the Z gang react? R&R! This story is rated R for strong language, violence, graphically described sex, some sensuality, and crude humor. UPDATED 91403
1. The Accident

The Other Side of Vegeta  
  
Okay, this story is basically about Vegeta (My current obsession) and what happens when he gets bumped on the head and he has amnesia.. Which also means that he isn't his normal self! This takes place after Majjin Buu, in that 10 years that wasn't really covered (. This story is rated R for strong language, violence, graphically described sex, some sensuality, and crude humor. Bear with me, here.  
  
Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own DBZ. If you were to sue me then all you would get is some Starburst or a chewy peppermint or something. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Once you read, please review! I am looking for a website host where I can post my stories and get some constructive criticism. If you have a place in mind, please let me know. I know that you guys want me to get on with the story and shut up, so I will. No flames. If you have something insulting to say, don't say it. If you have an opinion, say it.  
  
Chapter One: The Accident  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall in his usual arrogant stride. He wore his average tight dark blue spandex with white gloves and saiyan boots. Vegeta looked in all of the windows looking for Bulma. Various workers stopped to stare at him stalk past, then resumed their work. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, for he had something else on his mind.  
  
'Where is that woman?' Vegeta thought. 'I am starving and the woman isn't even here to cook dinner for me and the brat.'  
  
He continued walking down the white hallways of Capsule Corp when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Dad! Wait up!"  
  
Vegeta turned around, still walking, to see Trunks jogging up behind him. He rolled his eyes and stopped his stride, only to see Trunks walk past him.  
  
"Where is the woman, brat?" Vegeta asked the small Trunks.  
  
"That's what I came down here for. I saw you coming here too, so I thought that you were looking for her too, so-"  
  
"Ok I get the idea. Keep quiet." Vegeta said down to Trunks while resuming his walk. The young boys' footsteps were close together, and occasionally quickening his speed to keep up with his taller counterpart.  
  
They finally arrived at the lab, and Vegeta entered without knocking. He looked around desperately, but Bulma was nowhere to be found.  
  
"God Damnit! That woman is wasting my fucking time!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Wow daddy, you need a swearing jar!" Trunks said laughingly.  
  
"What the is a swearing jar?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's a jar just like this," Trunks said while holding up a small glass container with blue liquid in it. "but it is empty. Whenever your mad, you keep all of your swears in the jar!"  
  
"How idiotic," Vegeta rolled his eyes into the back of his head and beckoned Trunks to hurry up. "Come on! I don't have all day. I am starving!"  
  
Trunks carefully put up the jar, only to find that it tipped over onto the floor.  
  
"Ooops."  
  
"DAMNIT BRAT! AHHH!"  
  
An extremely large explosion rocked the Capsule Corporation building, and as Bulma was outside watering the flowers, the explosion was clearly heard. Debris and various pieces of metal flew through the air while still flaming with white hot searing flames.  
  
"Ahhh!" Bulma screamed as she twisted and dodged the falling objects that were raining on the entire property. She looked over to where the blast came from, and she saw that it's orgin was in her very own office.  
  
"Oh God! What happened?!?!"  
  
She hurried over to the flaming wreckage and most of the employees were already trying to extinguish the fire. Bulma could hear the fire department sirens coming towards Capsule Corporation. Dr. Briefs was there, surveying the damage and calculating the costs of he repairs.  
  
"It appears that someone dropped some kind of flammable liquid and the place just, exploded." Dr. Breifs hypothesized.  
  
"But who would have been in my office and dropped someth-.. OH MY GOD TRUNKS IS IN THERE!" Bulma screeched. She ran inside through a window that had been opened from the blast and she searched around in the heat for her son and her beloved Vegeta. She saw Vegeta on top of Trunks in a heap with his arms around him. Vegeta had obviously tried to protect Trunks from the huge blast. Bulma was surprised that they were hurt from the blast, but since it was all caused by a liquid and not a blow to the body, they must have been surprised.  
  
"Oh no.." Bulma said as she observed the damage. She could feel the water spray onto her back as they tried to put out the rest of the fire. It looked as if Trunks was fine except a cut on his head and Vegeta was badly burned with what looked like a bloody heap of an arm. Bulma couldn't stand seeing him like this. She ran outside and told the firefighters where they were. They lifted Trunks carefully, but it took two or three to lift and carry Vegeta.  
  
Bulma followed the firemen upstairs as they laid down Trunks and Vegeta, being unconscious, and employees bandaged them up. She pulled a chair inbetween the two sayians and held both of their hands as they healed.  
  
Little did she know, that the explosion wasn't the only surprise to come upon Capsule Corp that day.  
  
R&R PlEeZe!  
  
I I I I REVIEW! I I V 


	2. Split Personality

The Other Side of Vegeta (Part II!)  
  
Okay, this story is basically about Vegeta (My current obsession) and what happens when he gets bumped on the head and he has amnesia.. Which also means that he isn't his normal self! This takes place after Majjin Buu, in that 10 years that wasn't really covered (. This story is rated R for strong language, violence, graphically described sex, some sensuality, and crude humor.  
  
Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own DBZ. If you were to sue me then all you would get is some Starburst or a chewy peppermint or something. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Split Personality  
  
Trunks woke up to a sleeping Bulma holding onto his and his father's hand. What happened? He moved around to face his mother, but she woke up before he fully turned around.  
  
"Oh Trunks! I thought that I'd lost you! Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Bulma asked worriedly. Trunks had a sweat drop and explained that his head hurt a little, but other than that he was fine.  
  
"Well, what happened to me, mom? I only remember telling Dad what a swearing jar was, then I guess I just blacked out."  
  
"I am assuming that what was in that jar, you dropped, which caused an explosion, leaving both you and your father unconscious. You weren't badly damaged, only with a cut on your head, but your father broke his arm in a couple of places, hit his head, and he also had serious burns. Other than that, you both have been asleep for the past couple of days." Bulma said while twirling her hair around on her pinkie. Trunks nodded, then got out of bed quickly.  
  
"Where do you think that you're going young man?" Bulma asked furiously.  
  
"I'm hungry." Trunks replied innocently.  
  
"Ok, I will be in here waiting for your father to wake up if you need me." Bulma replied with a smile like Mrs. Bunny Breifs. After Trunks left, she stayed by Vegeta's side. 'Come on, wake up!' Bulma said to herself. After waiting for a while, she laid in Trunk's bed that he had just woken up from and dozed off.  
Vegeta woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He looked around and knew nothing of his surroundings. Sleeping on the bed next to him with an angelic look on her face was an aqua haired woman who seemed to have a radiant aura about her. She slept with her hand curled underneath her chin with a slight grin on her face. She seemed to glow with beauty. Vegeta's eyes almost began to water from surprise since the first person that he saw was a turquoise goddess.  
  
Vegeta nudged her slightly. 'This woman looks vaguely familiar.' He thought to himself. He sniffed the air. 'I can smell my blood inside of her.' He felt about his neck and scratched at a bite mark that smelled of this strange blue woman. 'Do I have some sort of bond to this strange woman?'  
  
He nudged her again, and the strange woman awakened. Vegeta gasped. He didn't want to scare her, and her eyes glowed just like her aura which seemed to make her shine even brighter.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Your awake! Are you all right? Do you need anything? Knowing how you saiyans heal quickly you shouldn't need to get inside the healing tank. You don't seem worn out." The aqua woman said with a grin.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but am I supposed know who you are?" Vegeta asked questionably. She looked at him quite strangely.  
  
"WHAT?" She squealed with surprise.  
  
"Did I say something that startled you? I am awfully sorry! I didn't mean to!" Vegeta said with a wounded tone.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" She squealed with the same surprise as the last outburst. She fainted and fell onto the floor. 'What a strange woman.' Vegeta thought. 'I wonder what was wrong with her? I should walk around so that I could possibly remember where the heck I am.'  
  
Vegeta stood up with a curious look in his eyes. He walked slowly down the hallway to a larger room with a family room that was connected to the dining room and the kitchen. Several people were sitting down there and turned around to look at him. Vegeta stuttered and didn't know what to say until words suddenly came out of his mouth.  
"An blue woman has just fainted in my room. Where am I?" Vegeta asked questionably with one eyebrow tilted.  
  
"Vegeta. You seem different!" A black haired man said to him with hair that seemed to defy horizontal gravity. He had an eccentric look on his face as he looked him over.  
  
"Is that my name? It sounds kind of like the name of some kind of foreign noodles. Who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Everyone gasped. There must definitely be something wrong with Vegeta. But what was it?  
  
I know, cliffie again! Try to bear with me here. I will have the next part out soon (. 


	3. Hypothesizing

The Other Side of Vegeta  
Part III  
  
Okay, this story is basically about Vegeta (My current obsession) and what happens when he gets bumped on the head and he has amnesia.. Which also means that he isn't his normal self! This takes place after Majjin Buu, in that 10 years that wasn't really covered (. This story is rated R for strong language, violence, graphically described sex, some sensuality, and crude humor. Bear with me, here.  
  
Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own DBZ. If you were to sue me then all you would get is some Starburst or a chewy peppermint or something. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Once you read, please review! I am looking for a website host where I can post my stories and get some constructive criticism. If you have a place in mind, please let me know. I know that you guys want me to get on with the story and shut up, so I will. No flames. If you have something insulting to say, don't say it. If you have an opinion, say it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hypothesizing  
  
Bulma's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. 'What am I doing in Vegeta's resting bed? What happened?' she thought to herself as she struggled to remember what she was doing there. Once she memory came back to her, she gasped. No wonder she had fainted! There was something weird going on with Vegeta, but she didn't know. She had to find out.  
  
She slipped out of the warm bed and ran her fingers through her hair. How long had she fainted? It didn't seem like too long. She had to go find Vegeta. As she began to walk down the hallway, she heard a large commotion in the kitchen. When Bulma walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. Goku and Vegeta were having an eating contest! Everyone was cheering them on. Chichi ran over to Bulma when she entered the room.  
  
"Oh! Bulma! Mr. Breifs wanted you to visit him in his lab once you had woken up. Its really important." Chichi said in a frustrated tone. Bulma could guess that she tried to talk Goku out of having an eating contest and she was extremely angry about it. Bulma could guess why. Both of the Saiyans had food smeared all over their faces. There was a huge pile of plates in the sink. They snorted every once in awhile and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. The Z team were all rooting for different people.  
  
"I'd better leave to my father's lab before I get even more confused!" Bulma stated to Chichi before she left. She made her way down the lab hallway. She could see that in her wing of the lab that they were still clearing out the damage that had been produced from the explosion. She entered the door of her father's lab. He seemed to have been expecting her.  
  
"Come sit down, Bulma." Dr. Briefs said seriously. Bulma obeyed.  
  
"What's going on, Dad?" She asked earnestly.  
  
"Well, it's quite complicated. You see, when the explosion occurred, what happened was that the floor exploded from beneath them. As you could probably tell, Vegeta was protecting Trunks, so his head hit the ceiling. Trunk's forehead must have been split by a piece of glass though. Since it was a surprise, Vegeta had no time to power up, but time enough to protect themselves primitively. Since Vegeta was bumped on the head, as you can see here," Dr Breifs opened a planning book in which an x-ray of Vegeta's crainial damage showed through the white paper.  
  
"The memory of Vegeta's brain has been damaged. So, it was like he was just born. Nothing has been influenced upon him. He is as innocent and kind as a small child," Dr. Breifs cleared his throat, then continued. "He has knowledge of anything that has happened to him. Maybe a few things, yes, but not much. It is a sort of serious amnesia. We do not know if he may recover from it, but we do know that he has it, and that we will have to deal with it for as long as it lasts."  
  
Bulma waited for the information to sink in. How would this change everything? "Don't we have an antidote?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Not yet. About two hours ago I got the team working on it. You had fainted, as Vegeta had said, due to the shock." Dr. Breifs said.  
  
"This should be quite an interesting time!" Bulma said. She still couldn't believe that he would be almost just like Goku. Thoughtful and caring, kind and sympathetic. It seemed impossible, but obviously it wasn't. She said goodbye to her father and promised that she would try to come up with ideas. 'Will he be more affectionate? I wonder if I will miss the old Vegeta..' Bulma thought. Only time would tell. She re-entered the kitchen.  
  
It seemed that it was a tie in the eating contest. Surprisingly, both of them didn't look stuffed. Did they even eat at all? It seemed that the Z team had adjusted to the change quickly. Dr. Breifs must've come out and explained it to all of them. She went up to Vegeta.  
  
He was.. Smiling. His eyebrows were relaxed and he seemed pretty happy. He was laughing with everyone else about a joke that Yaumcha must have told. When Bulma walked a little closer to him, he stood up. He looked behind him and seemed a little hurt.  
  
"Aren't you going to stand when a woman joins the table?!" Vegeta asked. He honestly seemed curious about why no one else was standing up. With a couple people snorting and giggling, that referring to Oolong, Yaumcha, Krillin, Marron, Trunks, Goku, and Goten. In the end they all stood up. Yaumcha hurried over and pulled out a chair to her, afterwards bowing. The group that was laughing seemed to find this ridiculously hilarious. They broke out in laughter. When Vegeta glared. yes glared.. At them, they seemed to stop mid-giggle.  
  
"So. Vegeta. How are you feeling?" Bulma asked. She needed some sort of ice- breaker.  
  
"My head hurts." He replied. Everyone gasped. Vegeta had never, ever admitted a weakness! "What? Did I say something wrong?" Vegeta asked everyone.  
  
"Well, Vegeta. normally, you wouldn't say anything like that. You just are very different than you were before." Yaumcha finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. Dr. Breifs told me." Vegeta said.  
  
"OOH, I HAVE AN IDEA!"  
  
Everyone jumped. Bunny had somehow peeked out of a corner and finally spoken up.  
  
"Why don't we all go around in a little circle and explain who you are and how you knew Vegeta!" Bunny explained with relish. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"No really, I do think that she does have kind of a point. We could try to get him to remember what he was like!" Goku said. "Who is going first?" Everyone turned away and whistled.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll go!" Bulma said. "Well, my name is Bulma. I am your wife and mate. We have a son, and his name is Trunks. What else do I say?"  
  
"That's good, Bulma. I'll go next." Goku said. "My name is Goku, and I guess that you consider me your enemy. You refer to me as my saiyan name, which is Kakarott..uh. we spar a lot. I guess that ever since I beat you, you always had an oath to yourself that you would kill me someday but I think that the desire to do so has kinda diminished. That's it." Goku said laughing with his arm behind his head.  
  
Chichi straightened herself up. "My name is Chichi. I am Goku's mate. We have two kids, Gohan and Goten. We didn't really know each other that well.."  
  
"Might as well get it over with." Yaumcha said. "I guess we knew each other. Bulma and I were boyfriend and girlfriend before you came to the planet.. Then you and her hooked up and you always kind of hated me after that."  
  
"I didn't know you that well." Puar commented.  
  
"Me neither." Oolong stated.  
  
"Well, we kind of knew each other. You often referred to me as chrome- dome, and baldie, and other stuff. I am Goku's best friend. I have a wife and daughter, 18 and Marron." Krillin said.  
  
"I knew you. I defeated you a couple of years ago before Cell came. I am Krillin's wife, 18. We are on ok terms." Android 18 said monotonously.  
  
"Nah, didn't know you too well." Yajirobe said, afterwards mubling something to himself.  
  
"Neither did I. Well, I kind of did, I knew you power level and stuff, but I never had a conversation with ya." Master Roshi stated.  
  
"I am your son! I guess you could say that we knew each other, hehehe. I usually kind of stayed clear of you. You didn't like it when I bugged you." Trunks said proudly.  
  
"I am Goku's son, Goten! Trunks is my best friend!" Goten announced.  
  
"I am Marron, Mommy and Krillins daughter! I don't know you very well." Marron said.  
  
"I am Goku's son also. My name is Gohan. We knew each other. We talked sometimes, and we saved each other's lives a couple of times also. This is Videl, shes my fiancée. She is Hercule's daughter." Gohan said. Videl nodded.  
  
"Piccolo is on Namek doing something, Tien and Chao-tzu are off training somewhere, and you can meet some other people a little later." Goku finished.  
  
Vegeta had a look of deep thought etched in his face.  
  
"I remember Goku," Goku's eyes brightened a little. Vegeta usually referred to his saiyan name and he was happy that Vegeta remembered him. "I remember Bulma, Trunks, and Dr. Breifs. That's about it. There is still something that I don't get.. What was my attitude like?"  
  
"Well, hmmmm." Bulma said while thinking. "Hey! We could show you that Christmas Video!  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed in unison.  
  
"That way, he can see how he acted!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What type of footage is on the Christmas video? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know for sure!  
  
Pixie 


End file.
